The Dark Is Rising
by PriestessKiyo100
Summary: The last battle was won and Naraku defeated. Those who were dead are returned once again and a new evil is making itself known in the world.One problem, only Kagome and one other can defeat it and what does Sesshomaru have to do with this?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I only own the characters that have came from the depths of my own mind and the plot of this story!

Summery: The last battle was won and Naraku defeated. Those who were dead are returned once again and a new evil is making itself known in the world that is far worse than Naraku. Only one problem, only Kagome and one other can defeat it and what does Sesshomaru have to do with all of this?

* * *

Chapter 1

-The Blade of Heaven-

The snow was falling around her softly as she slowly walked down the path that she was following. She stopped when she felt the first snowflake of winter touch her cheek with its cold kiss. She looked up and watched as the snow fell around her and she closed her eyes, relishing the bite of the cold wind that was sweeping past her.

Winter had come at last, marking her fourth year in the feudal Japan era. So much had happened since that fateful day when she was pulled into the well by Mistress Centipede. Naraku had been destroyed and the jewel whole once more. Yes, she was happy that Naraku was dead and the jewel was no longer in existence, but she wished that things could have turned out differently.

*Flash Back*

"Kagome now," came the cry of the hanyou Inuyasha. Kagome, who had been waiting for the right opportunity to release her sacred arrow, drew back the string until it was tight and then released it. The arrow shot forward and soon was encased with Inuyasha's Wind Scar as the two attacks moved quickly towards Naraku. The evil Hanyou didn't even know what had hit him as he was purified to oblivion.

Kagome rushed forward and picked up the tainted half of the jewel that had been Naraku's. As soon as it touched her hand it turned to a light pink. Kagome put the two halves together and watched as the fussed together to make a whole and complete jewel. She placed the jewel in her hand as she moved them into a prayer position. "My wish is that all the evil this jewel has created will be undone and the lives who were affected by Naraku be fixed." Her voice was quiet and soft as she made her wish.

Inuyasha stepped forward as he watched his friend start to glow a pure white color. He knew that he would get his beloved Kikyo back and but was still worried about his friend. He did not love her the way she wanted him to. No, he loved her as a brother loves his sister. He began to panic when Kagome disappeared.

*In the jewel*

She had made her wish and she hoped that it would be the right wish. What Kagome didn't expect was to be brought onto the plane of existence that she now stood on. She looked around her as she took in the sight. The area was a large meadow that was filled with flowers. 'Rin would like this place.' She thought as she looked. It was then that her eyes caught a figure making its way towards her. She bowed her head in respect when she realized it was Midoriko.

"Please, my daughter. You don't need to bow to me." The great miko smiled down at Kagome. "You have done well, Kagome." She told her, "Your wish was pure and it shall be granted, but the jewel cannot be wished out of existence my child."

Kagome took a step back when she heard this. "What do you mean?" She whispered. "If the jewel stays in the world it will only create problems and evil will always be seeking it."

Midoriko nodded in understanding, "This I know Kagome. The jewel will still be in the world, but not at the same time." She extended her hand to reveal the jewel that was now glowing white. "The jewel needs a miko with a pure heart to guard it for time and all eternity. Too many times has it fallen into the wrong hands and too many times has it been used to do evil." She smiled down at Kagome, "You, my daughter, are the perfect host for it. Your heart alone is pure enough to keep the jewel pure forever." The jewel suddenly disappeared from her hand as Kagome was surrounded with a white light. "The jewel chooses you as its eternal protector dear one and as its protector you are not immortal."

Kagome's eyes went wide when she heard this. "What do you mean I am immortal? What happened to the jewel?" She questioned her.

Midoriko smiled as she started to fade. "It has chosen you as its guardian, Kagome. The jewel now resides in the one place that it will be kept safe for all eternity, your heart. You are now the Shikon No Tama child," she paused slightly before saying one last thing. "You were never Kikyo's reincarnation my dear. The only thing that you two have in common is that you are similar on the outside."

Kagome grew confused, "What do you mean?" She asked her.

A soft smile was placed on the Miko's lips, "You are my reincarnation Kagome." She said before she disappeared.

*Return from the jewel*

Inuyasha was panicking when she saw her disappear completely. His eyes grew wide when he saw her reappear in the same spot and he rushed forward to catch her before she collapsed on the ground. He brushed back the hair from her face and stifled a gasp. On her forehead was Midoriko's symbol. Only the greatest of the great Miko's held this symbol on their forehead. He could also feel a new power radiating off of her.

Inuyasha stood up with her in his arms as he turned when he heard Sango's gasp. Walking out of the forest was Kohaku; her younger brother whom she believed was dead. He watched as his friend rushed forward to hug her brother. He turned around quickly when he heard her voice calling his name.

Walking towards them was Kikyo, but she was different. She no longer held the scent of death on her and her skin was no longer the deathly white color. She smiled as tears ran down her face as she walked towards her beloved. She saw the girl that was responsible for her return lying in Inuyasha's arms and she grew worried. She quickened her pace to reach them quicker and when she did she looked down at the younger girl whom she hoped would one day become as a sister to her. What she didn't expect to see was the mark on her forehead. She quickly looked up at Inuyasha with the question in her eyes and he just shrugged. She nodded and looked down at Kagome again, "Come, let's get her back to safety where she can heal and recover from the battle."

The group knew that Kikyo would return and come for Inuyasha but they didn't think she would be this kind to Kagome who was supposedly her reincarnation. Sango stepped forward, "I don't get it. How is it that you are alive now and Kagome is not dead? Is she not your reincarnation?" They were all confused like no other.

Kikyo just shook her head, "I will explain later. First we must get Kagome to safety." The group nodded in agreement with her and headed out.

*End of flashback*

Kagome smiled to herself as she began to walk again. The group had been in shock for a few days after both Kikyo and Kagome explained that Kagome was not Kikyo's reincarnation, but Midoriko's. The two Miko's had grown close over a few months time. Kikyo had started training her to help her control her new and stronger powers when Kagome told her what had happened. They were now like sisters and many believed that they were because they looked so much alike.

Kagome had stayed long enough to heal and train to the point that she could control her powers that the Shikon had granted her. She no longer had a place in their small group. A few weeks after the final battle with Naraku two kitsune's came looking for Shippo. They had explained that they were his uncles and had come to take him home to train him. What they said next shocked Kagome to no end. They had told them that Shippo was next in line to lead the kitsune clan. Kagome let him go with them with a promise that he would return every so often to visit.

After that the group started falling apart. Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Kirara decided to return to Sango's and Kohaku's village to start rebuilding it. By that point in time Inuyasha and Kikyo had already been mated. The only thing that kept Kagome with them was the fact that Kikyo was helping her gain control over her powers.

Two months after that Kagome finally took her leave. Inuyasha begged her to stay but he knew in the end she would leave. Kagome remembered the talk that she had with Kikyo right before she left.

*Flash back*

Kikyo walked towards her close friend as they came together to say their goodbyes. "Why must you go Kagome?" Kikyo asked her as they hugged each other tightly.

Kagome smiled as tears started to form in her crystal blue eyes and spill down her cheeks, "Kikyo you know the reason why." She told her softly as they hugged. "I want what you have with Inuyasha. I want to know what it feels like to be loved and cherished the way he loves and cherishes you. I cannot find that staying here."

Kikyo knew she was right but she still hated to see her leave. "Where will you go?" She asked her.

Kagome thought for a moment before answering, "There is a shrine about a ten days travel from here up in the northern mountains. There I will go to train." In truth, that was the only place she could go. She couldn't go home to her time since the well had closed up after her wish on the jewel.

After saying her last goodbyes, she left and headed towards the north to seek out the training that she needed.

Kagome stood there as she thought. That had been a year ago today and she had come a long way since then. She was still working on mastering her miko powers but in the years time she had mastered the bow and arrow, sword, and staff fighting. Two days ago she felt something tugging on her soul and left the shrine to seek out what was calling her. The priest's and priestesses there did not want her to go but there was nothing they could do to stop the miko from leaving. She had promised she would return to finish her training as soon as she found what was calling to her.

She had been traveling nonstop for the past two days, stopping long enough to eat. She felt an urgency to get to the place that was calling to her. She didn't expect the first snow to fall while she was traveling but it mattered not as she knew she was close to her destination.

She traveled until it started to grow dark. Her eyes scanned the area around her, searching for someplace to stay the night. She hated sleeping out in the open in the forest but if she had to, she would. It was then that she felt a huge tug on her soul, beckoning her forward and she followed that pull. She walked a ways before she halted at the mouth of a large cave. She was about to enter it when she heard Midoriko's voice, "Be careful child. The object that you seek is inside but tread carefully. Danger awaits you after you retrieve it."

Heading her warning, Kagome walked carefully into the cave. She lifted her hand and a pale blue light encased her hand, lighting the area. She walked forward as she felt the tug grow stronger, beckoning her forward. As she neared the back of the cave she saw a sword lying on a large slab of stone. It was unsheathed as it lay on the stone, the sheath next to it. The sword was beautifully crafted and she could tell that the metal that she made was not of this world. The blade itself was pure white in color and the hilt was gold and polished until you could see yourself in it. The sheath was the same color as the hilt and on it was a miko that looked exactly like Kagome, only this miko had wings and Kagome did not.

With a trembling hand Kagome extended her hand and grasped the hilt with in a firm grip and raised it from the stone. As she held it in her hand it pulsed twice and a new female voice was heard in her mind. 'I have waited a long time for you Kagome.' As the voice spoke the sword seemed to hum in her hand.

Kagome's brows came together as the voice spoke to her. 'Who are you?' She questioned the voice.

She heard a soft laugh before the voice answered, 'I am Tenranpu, and it is me that you are holding in your hand.' Came her reply.

Kagome almost dropped the sword when she realized that it was talking to her. 'How is this possible?' She asked the sword.

'I was crafted differently than the swords of this world. Made was I from heavenly medal and my purpose is to bring light to those who dwell in the darkness. Crafted was I for you and you for I. Together we shall save this world.'

Kagome closed her eyes and let the power of the sword fill her being. What it said was true. They matched together as one. 'Why me?' she asked the sword.

'You are the only one who can wield me Kagome. Only you can tap into my powers to save those who need to be saved.' The reply sounded deep into her soul as she held the sword. 'Your calling is to protect the weak and heal those who need it but this can only be done when the one who holds a part of your soul as you hold part of his finds you. Together you shall work miracles.'

Kagome looked down at the sword as the humming died down and the sword became quiet. "My calling…" she trailed off softly as she looked at the sword. She knew that she was meant to do great things but this kind of thing? She looked away from the sword and to the sheath and knew what she had to do. She reached forward and picked up the sheath from where it lay and slid the sword into it. She then tucked it into the sash of the fighting kimono that she wore.

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt three demonic auras's coming towards the cave. She turned and walked out only to meet three large tiger youkia that held want and lust in their eyes.

* * *

Translations:

Tenranpu: Heavens light

Ok everyone here is the first chapter. Should I continue? Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. My characters are my own though so no taking!

To all my Reviewers: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed my story. I am actually super excited for this story. *Does evil laugh* No one shall survive! Hahahaha, joking! But anyways, review again please if you want future chapters! Also let me know how I am doing. Have any ideas or suggestions send a message my way or put it in your review! Thank you!

Chapter Two

Half Human, Half Celestial

The moment that Kagome stepped out of the cave her eyes landed on the three Tiger youkia. Her hand went to Tenranpu's hilt and was ready to draw it as she began to call forth her miko powers when she heard a female's voice coming from behind the three males. The way the males cringed, Kagome knew that this woman held authority over them. "How dare you three do this? We are supposed to protect and guard this cave until the rightful owner of the sword comes forth! You know the prophecy and yet when Tenranpu's rightful owner shows herself to try to attack her, not protect her like our clan has been charged to do!" A tall, female tiger youkia stepped forward and placed herself between Kagome and the other three, glaring at them while she did this.

The largest of the three went down on one knee and bowed his head, "I am sorry M'lady. We do not know what came over us." He murmured as the other two went down on their knees.

The female snorted, "Likely story. Try passing that with my father and I won't be surprised if you three don't have heads in the morning. Now leave! Warn my father that Zen has made his presence known and will be coming after the sword and its bearer."

The three nodded and left the area quickly. The tiger youkia turned around to face Kagome and bowed her head in respect to her. Kagome's eyes widened when she realized what kind of tiger youkia she was. She was one of the rare white tiger youkia. She had white hair with black streaks that was pulled up into a high ponytail. She had a black stripe on each cheek and a black lightning bolt on her forehead. "M'lady, please forgive those three fools. They had been instructed to guard this cave and not interfere when Tenranpu's rightful bearer made herself known. They were supposed to come and retrieve me when you came, but it seems like they didn't. I am Amaya, next in line to be the Lady of the Northern lands."

Kagome took a step back as she took everything in. She still had a protective hand on her swords hilt. "What do you mean protect this cave? Who are you people and why do you know my swords name?" She questioned Amaya.

Amaya's black eyes danced with laughter, "Your questions are rightfully asked M'lady. My clan is the sacred tiger clan of the north. We have lived here since the time before Midoriko. My clan was brought here to protect the sword that hangs on your hip. Since the birth of it we were charged with the protection of Tenranpu until her true bearer came forth to retrieve her. We felt the sword come to live three days ago and knew the only reason it would do that if her owner was near. We sent those three out here to keep watch and the moment you made your presence known they were to come and retrieve me."

Kagome nodded as her eyes went wide with amazement, "but why you? Usually it is the lord's leader to do this job."

Amaya's black eyes then went serious, "The day of my birth I was charged to protect Tenranpu's owner when she came for the sword. My entire life I have been trained to protect you and your sword. Together you are destined to do great things," she broke off quickly and she whipped around quickly, her eyes scanning the area around her. She turned quickly back to Kagome, "M'lady, please grab onto me. I must get you and your sword away from this place." She extended her hand towards Kagome.

Kagome took a hesitant step forward and gripped Amaya's hand. She was drawn quickly into the youkia's firm embrace and she heard her say, "Hold on tight." Both of them were encased in a black globe of light and shot up into the sky. As they left the cave behind them they heard a loud roar of anger shake the earth.

They landed in a large courtyard as soldier scurried around them, moving quickly to the walls of the large castle. Kagome let go of Amaya and looked around, "What is going on." She asked Amaya.

"That roar we heard right after we left was the angered roar of Zen. He is a powerful dragon youkia that had been sealed away over ten thousand years ago by the great dog general Inu No Taisho. Two weeks ago he managed to break the seal that had been placed on him and he has been searching for you ever since. He knows you are in the care of the North now and right now there is no way of him getting to you and it has put a damper on his plans."

Kagome took a step staggered step back and Amaya's hand shot out to steady her. "So you are saying that there is a powerful dragon youkia who seeks to use me and sword for his own purposes?" she questioned her. When she was given a nod in return Kagome closed her eyes, "This is way too much way too fast. Man and I thought dealing with the Shikon was hard!" Kagome felt a wave of exhaustion wash over her and soon she was fighting to keep her eyes open.

Amaya saw this and wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder and led her up the stairs to the main building and through the doors. "You must be exhausted. I will show you to your room so you can have the much needed rest that you need."

She led her through the hallways of the castle and stopped at a door and opened it. Inside it was furbished with earth tone colors, making it feel welcoming and peaceful. "This shall be your room while you are here with us."

All Kagome could do was nod as she fell into a heap on the bed. 'Comphy,' she thought to herself before she let the darkness take over her and pull her into a deep sleep.

Seeing that Kagome was already asleep, Amaya smiled and reached forward to take Tenranpu from Kagome's side. When she did a protective shield wrapped around Kagome and stung Amaya slightly as the shield began to glow a light pink due to Kagome's purification powers. It startled Amaya and she drew her hand back quickly. She looked at the barrier that was around the now sleeping form of Kagome and Amaya backed away. "I will honor your request Tenranpu and leave you with Kagome so you can protect her." She took one last look at her charge before she left the room, closing the door quietly behind her and then placing a barrier that would only let herself or her father through until Kagome had awoken.

*Dream*

As Kagome drifted into her dreams she found herself in a familiar field and looked up to see Midoriko walking towards her with a smile on her face. When she reached Kagome she enveloped her into a warm embrace. "You have done well Kagome." She told her as she let go of Kagome and stepped back. "You have retrieved Tenranpu I see." She smiled as she looked down at the sword that began to pulse when Midoriko was near.

Kagome's brows went together as she felt Tenranpu pulse at her side. She looked up at Midoriko, "Why is all of this happening? I thought that after the Shikon was safe I wouldn't have to deal with any evil like this again."

Midoriko sighed softly, "I am sorry about the load you have to bear Kagome. You are destined for great things. Becoming the Shikon No Miko was only the beginning. When the Shikon was merged with your heart it started preparing you for when you would retrieve Tenranpu. Now that you have her your true form will awaken and come forth when you need it most."

Shaking her head kagome took a step back, "Everything that you say confuses me even more." She whispered softly as she closed her eyes. She soon found herself in Midoriko's warm embrace.

"I know my child. But you must return to your world now. Your protector is coming to wake you and you need to be focused when you receive the information that her father is going to give you." She kissed Kagome on her forehead one last time before she faded away."

*End of Dream*

Kagome slowly opened up her pale blue eyes when she heard a knock on the door. She knew who it was and she also knew that she wanted answers. Kagome's mind went to the prophecy that Amaya spoke of to the three tiger youkia that had been about to challenge her. Gingerly standing up from where she lay on the bed, Kagome walked over to the door and opened it up. Outside stood Amaya and she had a huge smile on her face. At that moment all of her anger fled her body when she saw her guardian and protector. Her pale blue eyes softened as she took a step back and allowed Amaya to enter in.

Amaya had been worried that Kagome had been angry at her about everything. When she saw the anger leave Kagome's eyes she let herself relax and walked into the room. She turned to her charge with a smile, "Come. We need to get you dressed in something other than your fighting Kimono. My father has requested your presence in his study. It is time that we explained what is going on."

She moved to get a Kimono but Kagome stopped her. Shaking her head she said, "I will not wear a Kimono right now. I am in the Northern Lords house and I will wear what is my station." Moving over towards her bags that she had dropped on the floor she pulled out her miko garb. When Amaya began to protest Kagome shook her head, "I know that you want me to be presentable to your father Amaya, but I have to wear my Miko garb." She heard Amaya sigh and knew she had won this battle.

With a smile she slipped into her clothing and then tied back her hair. Turning to face the mirror, she nodded in satisfaction before turning to Amaya. "I am ready now."

Amaya wasn't too happy when Kagome refused to wear one of the house's Kimono's, but she also knew where Kagome was coming from. When one was presented to one of the ruling lords, they were to dress their station. She knew that Kagome knew nothing of her destiny and that she would one day rule these entire lands with her mate by her side. She turned when Kagome spoke to her and she couldn't help but smile when she saw her. Kagome looked every bit the miko that she was. She nodded, "Come, father is waiting."

The pair left the room and walked down the hall. All the time Kagome had a protective hand on Tenranpu's hilt. Amaya stopped at a door and knocked softly on the door. A deep male voice answered, "Come in Amaya." Amaya opened up the door and ushered Kagome into the room.

Kagome sighed softly as she was ushered into the study. 'Well isn't this just hunky dory.' She thought to herself as she sat down in an open chair. Her eyes landed on the lord of the north and found that he was watching her. If there was one thing that Kagome hated the most was people staring at her. It made her feel like there was something wrong with her or she had done something wrong. She was snapped back into reality when she heard the lord's deep voice ring out in the room. It held authority and from his tone one could tell that he demanded respect from all those around him. She had to say, she liked him.

"So you are Priestess Kagome." He said as he watched the younger girl. He had heard the stories about the young priestess and her adventures with the Shikon No Tama and how she came to be known as the Shikon No Miko, though no one really knew for sure how it all happened. It wasn't something Kagome ever really spoke about. He sat back as he looked over his daughter's new charge. She sure was a looker, he would admit to that. Her pale blue eyes held a fire that told of her determined nature and how she would submit to no one. She had pale skin and any demoness would kill to have and long raven hair that reached two thirds of the way down her backside. Her Miko garb fitted her well and the way she had pulled back her hair framed her face perfectly. What his eyes landed on last was the marking on her forehead. He wasn't surprised when he saw Midoriko's mark on the miko, for she was, after all, the great warrior priestess's reincarnation so she would hold just as much, if not more, power as Midoriko had held. Behind the marking lay a white, five pointed star. 'This marking must be new,' he thought as he finished looking over her.

"Welcome to my domain Priestess." He said as he watched her. "I am lord Kisho, leader of the northern lands." His eyes went away from Kagome's and landed on the scroll that sat on his desk before him. Written in this scroll was the prophecy that had foretold of Kagome's coming. Now that Zen had broken the seal that had been placed on him twenty thousand years ago, Kagome would be needed to defeat him. He chuckled to himself as he thought, 'And people thought Naraku was bad. Just wait until Zen starts tearing these lands apart.' He looked back up and saw that Kagome was starting to grow impatient.

Kagome, on the other hand, was getting quiet annoyed by the way Lord Kisho was staring at her. The way his eyes went over her was making her uncomfortable and she knew that Amaya was starting to feel her discomfort. She saw him break out of his thoughts and compose himself. 'I wonder where the Lady of the lands is at,' she thought to herself, 'I will have to ask Amaya later.' When she saw that she had his attention she began to speak. "Milord, I have a few questions and I am sure you have the answers right in front of you. Amaya spoke of a prophecy that I am a part of and I wish to know what it is, since I have never heard of it before now." She addressed him in a regal way, her head held high and her eyes flashing in defiance, daring him to refuse to answer her question.

Kisho nodded, "Let me explain my clan's history to you Kagome," he began, "Over fifty thousand years ago a sword was created. In it held the power to rule this world but only one could wield that power, its rightful owner. When Tenranpu breathed her first breath, she named herself Heavens Light, for she would bring light to those in need or to send those to hell who deserved that fate. After the gods created her they breathed life into the first Tiger Youkia's. To them they were commanded to create the first Tiger Youkia Clan and protect the sword after it had been placed in its cave until its rightful bearer came for it." He paused as he extended the scroll to Kagome to read herself. "When Tenranpu was made a prophecy was given. It was written down on that very scroll."

Kagome was listening with fascination to the story that Kisho was telling her. When he offered her the scroll she took it and began to read. On it, it said:

"The sword of heaven, created for the half breed, Part human, part divine. The half breed created to wield the sword of heavens light. Together shall they save this world and bring order. But be warned, should she fall into the darkness that surrounds her heart all will be lost. But still hope shines forth. For one who holds part of her soul will come forth and banish the darkness once and for all. Like Yin and Yang they shall be, two halves creating a whole. Together shall they rule this world, bringing an eternal peace."

'Created for the half breed? Part human, part divine?' Kagome shook her head as she thought this and then looked up and Kisho. "Tenranpu chose the wrong person then. I am a human, not a half breed who is part human part divine." She said in confusion.

Kisho then turned to his daughter and nodded his head. She brought forth from the folds of her Kimono a white feather and handed it to Kagome. "Kagome, you are whom the prophecy speaks of. This feather belongs the your father who is none other than the Arch Angel Michael."

Kagome shook her head, "No. My father was a human. He died in my era in a car crash when I was ten." Tenranpu then pulsed to life and Kagome's hand went to its hilt.

'Mistress what the lord says is true. The father that you knew called dad had adopted you as his own when you were born. Your blood father is who he says he is. The girl on my blade is you in your divine form.'

Kagome closed her eyes. Even though she hadn't had the sword in her possession for more than a day she knew it wouldn't lie to her. "So if what you say is true than I am the promised savior of this world." She slumped back against her chair with a huff, "So much for finishing my priestess training," she muttered under her breath.

Kisho smiled when he heard this, "but you shall finish your training Kagome. It is crucial that you know how to wield your powers and the powers of your sword and to do this you must train. You will be allowed to return to the shrine that you had been training at before Tenranpu called to you, but Amaya will be accompanying you. It is her duty to protect you and the sword."

Kagome nodded in agreement to his "request", knowing that it would be better off for her that way. She was about to speak when she felt a large demonic aura moving quickly towards the castle. She leapt to her feet, pulling Tenranpu from its sheath in one fueled movement, and pointed the sword at the person who now stood at the open door way. Tenranpu pulsed once before becoming still again. Kagome lifted her own pale blue eyes to meet the molten gold eyes that held a bored look to them.

"Sesshomaru?" she questioned softly.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! Cliff hanger! Gotta love them! Want to know what happens! Review! Ok I am turning to you my readers and reviewers! I am stumped on what to do next! I need Ideas! Either send me a private message or review the story with your ideas! Please and thank you!


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note: I am working on the next chapter everyone! Everything is coming slowly due to midterm tests and now my upcoming finals! But I am working on it! Should be done within the next week earliest!


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: So I woke up today and realized that Inuyasha and none of its characters are mine. Do you have any idea how upset I was? Oh well, life will go on! But….I DO own the story plot and the characters that have come out of the depths of my mind!

Authors Note: Ok so each chapter I have written I have been listening to a certain song. I forgot to put it on the chapters before now and I am sorry for that! The song that goes along with this chapter is Hands of Sorrow by the AMAZING Within Temptation! Enjoy!

Chapter Three

Finding One's self is the Hardest

Something was coming, something big. The lord of the West had woken up when he felt a small tug on his soul. His golden eyes had narrowed slightly when he felt the tug. 'What is calling to this Sesshomaru?' he thought to himself as he walked to his window that overlooked a good a small portion of his lands. He let his gaze turn outward when he felt a strong pulse of power coming from the north. Dismissing it with no after thought he turned from the window and dressed himself.

He had just finished when he heard a soft knock on his door. His deep baritone voice rang out, "Enter." The head of his ward poked through the opened door.

Rin grinned at her lord as she opened the door fully and walked in. "Sesshomaru-sama is awake! Rin wants to know if Rin can go and play outside in the gardens."

He hadn't known what had compelled him to save the little girl when he had found her dead. Maybe it was the fact that she had shown him an act of kindness when he had been injured. The small girl had cracked his frozen heart, but she had not chipped all of the ice away. No one could be capable of doing that.

"After breakfast is served Rin," he told her. He walked out of the room with the small girl on his heels, always following him like she was a lost puppy. He didn't mind though. In fact, he adored the small girl. If anything happened to her or anyone tried to harm her, he knew without a doubt that he would go into a blood rage.

The two walked into the dining hall as the servants moved out of their lords way quickly, not wanting to cross his path if he was in a foul mood today. It was then that the Western Lord felt another powerful pull on his soul, beckoning him foreword, almost pleading with him to find the source of the pull. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his servant's high voice, "Milord! Why must you keep the girl! She is nothing but trouble!"

He sighed inwardly as he began to wonder why he even kept Jaken around; he did nothing but whine and complain. He felt the tug on his soul again and he knew what he would do. There was really only one choice right now. Find out what had a connection to his soul and kill it. He turned to his servant, "Jaken. Watch Rin, if anything happens to her it will be your head. I will return within two weeks time."

He turned from the stuttering Jaken and walked out of the room. He knew that he pull was coming from somewhere in the north and that's where he would go. The northern lord Kisho would not mind Sesshomaru being there since the two had been long time friends. The two lords had agreed to let each other travel through the others lands freely when they needed to, so this little expedition would not be a problem.

When he reached the courtyard he formed his demonic cloud and lifted into the sky. As he traveled at a steady pace his mind began to wander. He caught the scent of his half-brother, Inuyasha but paid it no attention. There had only been two things that his brother had that hard kept Sesshomaru coming back to his group. The first was the hanyou's sword. He had been furious when his father had left him the Tetsusaiga, but once he found out that it was the sword that sealed the hanyou's demonic blood he lost interest for he had Tokijin, after all. The other thing that the hanyou had was the miko, Kagome. He didn't know what it was about her that fascinated him, but he kept coming back, always silent, always watching. He had noticed right off that she was different than most other humans. Her scent was not that of death and it did not hold the stench that the humans of this era held. No, her scent held pure power to it, but that was not all. She had a celestial scent to her as well, the scent of the moon and stars. This is what had kept him coming back. He wanted to know why she had that scent to her for there were no celestial youkia left alive in this era. Sadly, he never got his answer to that. After the last battle with Naraku he left, leaving the group behind. He hadn't heard from any of them since that day two years ago.

He sighed as he let his mind wander again, but this time further into the past, something he hadn't done in a very long time. When he had just reached his maturity his father had taken him aside and told him about the prophecy of the north.

*Flash back*

Inu No Taisho looked down at his son as they stood on a cliff overlooking the sea. "Sesshomaru I have much to tell you in a short amount of time." He sighed softly when he watched his son raise his brow and saw that he had an uninterested look to his face. He didn't know if his son could live up to his destiny if he remained this cold to everyone. The one he was destined for would need his love in order to save this world when the time came.

He mentally shook his head and began to talk, "In the north it is said that a mythical sword, forged by the arch angel Michael himself, lies hidden, waiting for its master to come and retrieve it-"

It was then that his son interrupted him, "Father, if you are going to tell me a bedtime story I will leave. I have training that I still need to do."

Scowling at his song, Toga growled softly, "Hold your tong son if you wish to keep it and listen!" Sighing softly, he continued, "When its master retrieves it, a great evil will be unleashed onto our world. There is a prophecy that foretells of her coming. It says "The sword of heaven, created for the half breed, Part human, part divine. The half breed created to wield the sword of heavens light. Together shall they save this world and bring order. But be warned, should she fall into the darkness that surrounds her heart all will be lost. But still hope shines forth. For one who holds part of her soul will come forth and banish the darkness once and for all. Like Yin and Yang they shall be, two halves creating a whole. Together shall they rule this world, bringing an eternal peace." He stopped when he saw his son frown and knew he wanted to question him about this and question him he did.

"What are you getting at father? That I am the one who is this savior's soul mate? That is absurd! How can you know any of this?" He demanded.

Toga sighed softly, "I know this because she is to be Midoriko's reincarnation. The great warrior miko told me of it herself. She also said that it would be my line that would rule next to the reincarnation and you are my only son." He told him. He watched as disbelief wash across his son's face and he knew he needed to ask his son one last question. "Tell me Sesshomaru, do you have someone to protect?"

At that his son scoffed, "This Sesshomaru needs to protect no one."

Toga just shook his head, "You will learn one day, my son. Wait until the time comes when you feel yourself being called by the unknown, being beckoned to protect."

*End Flash back*

Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head, 'is this what he was talking about? Still, I cannot believe that it is I who is destined to be the soul mate of the girl.' He was almost positive who this girl was. If he was correct, the reincarnation of Midoriko was the girl who traveled with the hanyou. Though, what had happened to her after the battle he knew not and he cared not. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was born to protect the girl. He knew there was something different about her, and he knew that she was powerful and he intended to find out what had become of her when he figured out what was calling to him. What he didn't know was that he was in for the biggest surprise of his life.

It was near dark when he reached the castle of the Northern Lord. As he descended into the court yard he saw soldiers running around, sounding the alarm. When they realized just who he was they relaxed instantly as they knew the truce between the two lords and knew that Sesshomaru would not attack them. He approached one of the soldiers, "Where is Lord Kisho? I wish to speak with him." What troubled him was the fact that the Miko's scent was here and it was fresh but it was different, it had changed since the last time he had seen her.

The soldier bowed in respect to this lord, "Lord Kisho is up in his study, but he is in a meeting Milord." He ignored what the soldier said and headed up to Kisho's study. He was even more surprised when he caught Kagome's scent coming from inside the room and he knew she was there. He also caught scent of the lord's daughter Amaya. The two were good friends and had trained together a number of times. Out of all the youkia in the lands, Amaya was the only one who held enough power to be a threat to him. That was also why she was next in line for the throne of the North.

As he opened up the door he felt a strong pulse of power coming from the room. Interested now, Sesshomaru opened the door fully, but what he saw shocked him and that didn't happen a lot.

Standing from front of the lord and heiress stood Kagome. She had a sword drawn and pointed at him and she was in a fighting stance. His eyes swept across her body and found himself hardening slightly at what he saw. Gone was the little girl who had followed around the hanyou. A woman stood before him now, muscled but still had the feminine look to her. Her eyes that had once been a dark blue, now were a pale blue and her hair was longer than it had been before. On her forehead was the mark of the warrior priestesses and behind that mark was a white, five pointed star. It was the star that shocked him for the only ones that had ever carried that mark was the celestial youkia and as far as Sesshomaru knew, they were extinct.

What also surprised him was the sword that was in the Miko's hand. It pulsed with power and he felt a tug on his soul once again. He looked back up at the miko when he heard her say his name. He felt a twang of anger seep up when he heard no respect for his station in his voice and he growled softly, eyes flashing red briefly. "You will address your superiors with respect miko." He growled softly.

He was forced to take a step back when Amaya appeared in front of Kagome, as if she were protecting her from him. "And you will not threaten Kagome-sama if you know what's good for you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru growled softly, "Is that a challenge Amaya? And, I do not see why you are speaking of the miko with so much respect. She is below you in every way, shape, and form."

At that Amaya growled and her eyes flashed red, "Use your nose, Sesshomaru, and you will find that Kagome-sama is, in fact, above you in every way, shape, and form."

Sesshomaru sniffed at the air once and for the first time in a long time, his eyes widened with surprise as he looked at the Miko. "How is it that you have the angelic scent to you, Miko?" He questioned her.

It was then that Kish sighed and stepped in, "Please, Sesshomaru-sama, take a seat. We have much to discuss."With that, the four of them sat back down and began to talk.

An hour later Sesshomaru just stared at Kagome as he took in everything that had been told. "So, you are the one that the prophecy speaks of." He stated more than asked. Kagome nodded, but didn't say anything. He turned to Kisho and stated simply, "I will be taking her back to the West with me to train. She needs to learn how to harness the swords power and I am the only one who can teach her to do that."

Kisho nodded, "I don't have a problem with that if you agree to take Amaya with you." Sesshomaru started to speak in protest and Kisho held up his hand, silencing the younger youkia. "Amaya is Kagome's protector. She had trained for this all of her life and wherever Kagome goes, Amaya goes as well."

Sesshomaru sighed in defeat and agreed to Kisho's terms. "Very well, then. We shall leave in the morning. We travel by foot." He stated to Amaya and Kagome. Both nodded as the four stood to leave the office.

It was dark already and Kagome could feel exhaustion creeping up on her. "I will retire to my rooms to sleep. I am tired."

Amaya nodded and stood up with her friend. "I will escort you then, Kagome. My rooms are next to your."

Ok! That is the end of chapter three! What do you guys think? Any ideas or suggestions? Please review if you want me to continue. I haven't been getting tons of reviews and I want to start getting more if I am going to continue on with the story! So please, Read and Review for me!


End file.
